


We Rose from ashes

by Roar1217



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'll add more tags as i go, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roar1217/pseuds/Roar1217
Summary: Sitting in an interrogation room with your twin eating (inhaling) cookies and your idol after a semi-successful attempt to stop a dust robbery wasn’t what I would call a typical Friday night.Orwhat would happen if Ruby had a twin named Jake Rose





	1. Of cookies and Robbery's

Sitting in an interrogation room with your twin eating (inhaling) cookies and your idol after a semi-successful attempt to stop a dust robbery wasn’t what I would call a typical Friday night.

“Ruby Rose, You have silver eyes” Professor Ozpin said turning towards me he continued “and you, Jake Rose have a Heterochromia iridum (A/N Different colored eyes) of a silver eye and a blue eye”

“Eye see you have brown eyes...Get it? Eye see ‘cause we’re talking about eyes” Ruby rambled

“Yang’s been rubbing off on you to much if you’re making puns as bad as that” I teased instantly 

Ozpin cleared his throat “So, Where did you two learn to do this?” showing us a scroll with a video of our fight with the fedora dude playing on it. 

“Signal Academy” We replied simultaneously 

With his gaze directed at Ruby he inquired “And they taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?”

“Well, one teacher in particular.” Ruby replied 

Ozpin put the plate of cookies in his hand on the table in front of us. Ruby tentatively picked one up and then ate it in a single bite. Not seeing any disapproval from Ozpin, she proceeded to shovel more into her mouth. I grabbed one as well and started nibbling at it. ‘Dang these cookies are good’ 

“It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old Qrow..” Ozpin shot back trailing off.

“Oh! That's our uncle!” she mumbled around a mouth full of cookies. Swallowing she spoke again “Sorry. That's our Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!” she replied enthusiastically making some karate chops with the sound effects

“So I've noticed.” he replied, amused. placing his cup on the table he looked to me “and who taught you to use a sword Mister Rose?

“Uncle Qrow taught me too actually” I answered

“And what are a young girl and boy such as yourselves doIng at a school designed to train warriors?

I locked eyes with Ruby then turned to Ozpin “We want to be Huntsmen” I answered confidently  
“You want to slay monsters?” He clarified

“Yeah! We only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then we’re going to apply to Beacon! You see, our sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and we’re trying to become huntsmen too 'cause we wanna help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so we thought, Hey, might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!” she rambled out each word faster than the last, each one dripping with infectious enthusiasm.

Ozpin smiled kindly “Do you know who I am?”

“You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon.” I replied calmly in stark contrast to Ruby beside me who,,I could tell, was barely holding back asking for an autograph as she had fruitlessly tried with Professor Goodwitch earlier.

You want to come to my school? He asked still smiling warmly at both of us

“More than anything” Ruby shot back instantly, her eyes wide with excitement 

Ozpin exchanged glances with Professor Goodwitch, who showed her disapproval clearly with a annoyed "Hmmph" before he turned back to us

“Well, okay.” He said simply

~This line break fills you with Determination to read on~

“Lungs failing, vision fading, heart slowing. Tell my story...” I choked out around the bear hug Yang had me and Ruby trapped in.

Yang laughed “But I’m just so proud of my little sis and bro” thankfully, for my health, releasing us 

“C’mon, what’s with you guys? Why aren’t you two excited?”

“We’re excited.” Ruby deadpanned. Yang raised an eyebrow ”It’s just..we’re two years younger and behind everyone else. That's gonna make us seem special” I explained

Yang simply smiled “you two are special”

Before either of us could respond or snark something back a hologram appeared 

“Hello, and welcome to Beacon My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

The hologram disappeared as the windows opened up showing an awesome view of Vale. Ruby grabbed my arm “Wow! Jake look you can see Signal from up here!” 

I smiled warmly “I guess home isn’t so far away after all” 

Yang chuckled “Beacon’s home is our new home” throwing her arms around Ruby and I’s shoulders.

“It’s not home without you two weirdos not understanding the concept of personal space” I grumbled back

I didn’t know it then. But I would grow miss these small moments, miss these hugs I secretly loved. I would grow to hate how they became few and far between, hate how they would never feel as common-place. Free of burden of sadness, of loss, of the world’s weight. I would grow so far and so fast out of the childhood I was foolish enough not to savor every moment of. We all would, my God, we all would grow far to fast.

 

A/N  
Please review, it would make my day and make me post faster and work better. Even if it’s just a “good story” it really motivates to know that people liked it.


	2. Ruby Blows Up

“Such betrayal” I claimed jokingly “15 seconds in and Yang's already abandoned her poor, defenseless sibl-”

 

“Gahh!” Ruby interrupted me. She had tumbled into a white-haired girls luggage and bellhop. How she managed to get not only a luggage cart but, also a bellhop to push said cart as well, I'll never know. 

 

“You dolt! You could have blown everyone here over the side of the cliff!”

 

Ruby still seemed dazed from her fall as the girl kept yelling at her “whaa?” Ruby murmured softly in contrast to the yelling.

 

“Dust! You idiot! Fire! Wind! Water! Are you completely brain dea-”

 

I'd had enough of her being a brat “Chill out princess. She tripped, it was an accident. No one got hurt. So no need to yell, yeah?” 

 

“How dare yo-” she started

 

“It's heiress actually. To the Schnee Dust Company. Weiss Schnee to be specific” a girl with a black bow piped up holding out a small bottle of red dust to Weiss.

 

“Finally some respect.” Weiss smirked grabbing the dust bottle and shaking dust out into the air on accident. 

 

“The very same Dust Company that is infamous for it's unfair, borderline inhuman treatment of Faunas workers and clients” she rebuked eyes narrowed at Weiss (whose jaw had opened wide in disbelief). Ruby who had recovered a minute ago choose then to to try to apologize.

 

“I'm really sorr-ah choo!” Setting off the fire dust still in the air. I activated my semblance to pull the bow-girl and myself out of the way. Speaking of which my semblance looked like Ruby's from an outside perspective. But really if you payed attention it was the exact opposite. Ruby speed herself up. I slowed everyone else down. Not sure what that says about our personalities 

 

“Thanks” bow-girl mumbled to me once she realized I had grabbed her.

 

“No probl-” I started

 

“DID YOU JUST BLOW ME UP?” Weiss shrieked at a pitch higher then I thought possible. Bow-girl grimaced in pain. I snorted 

 

“No Ruby blew you and herself up. And almost me and…” I paused looking at bow-girl “Blake Belladonna” she supplied

 

“See me and Blake almost got blown up too. Big difference there Schnee”

 

The bellhop had finished getting her luggage so she just huffed and said “whatever weird eyes. Just stay out of my way”

 

I glared at her as she left. Blake almost seemed more angered by the eyes comment then I was “Insensitive little brat. Judging you for something you can't even control”

 

“It's alright. I'm used to it” I said in monotone self consciously rubbing the cheek below my right eye.

 

“How early do you think they let us start sparring matches! I really want to kick her butt now” Ruby said a rare frown on her features 

 

“Easy tiger, I say let's just sick Zwei on her and call it a day” I said smirking.

 

Ruby laughed “you might be onto something there Jake”

 

“Do I want to know what a Zwei is?” Blake asked

 

I laughed “Blake Belladonna, this is the start of a beautiful friendship”

 

“It would be nice to know my friends names” she deadpanned back

 

I snorted “I'm Jake Rose and this is my twin sister Ruby”

 

**~This line break fills you with amusement because Zwei said so~**

 

“...and then I sneezed and blew us all up!” Ruby informed Yang who laughed.

 

“No me and Blake escaped actually” I supplied helpfully

 

“Hey, at least you stared off the school year with a _ blast _ !” Yang said barely holding back laughter.

 

“Yangggg” Ruby groaned bumping into someone behind her

 

“Watch where you're going you dolt!” A familiar voice lectured. “You!” Weiss screeched once she realized it was Ruby.

“Yang! Jake! Help! it's happening again!” Ruby distressfully pleaded. Jumping into Yang’s arms.

 

“Oh my god, you really exploded” Yang muttered in amused disbelief 

 

“I told you so” I deadpanned

 

“Why would I lie about blowing up!?” Ruby asked incredulously.

 

“You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!” Weiss said

 

“It was an accident!” Ruby and I defended

 

Weiss held out a pamphlet to us with ‘Dust For Dummies’ printed on it. 

 

“What’s this for?” I asked.

 

“The Schnee Dust Company  is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field.”

 

“Look” Yang butted in “It sounds like you guys just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try not to kill each other?”

I snorted “Good luck with that one”

 

“Shut up Jake. That’s a good idea! Hello, Weiss, I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies and stuff” 

 

“Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, weird eyes, and  _ scraggly _ over here!”

 

I wrinkled my nose in disgust “She’s my twin sister Schnee” 

 

Ozpin interrupted before Weiss could respond “I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose. Direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step.

 

He walked away and Professor Goodwitch went up to the microphone “You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed.”

**~This line break fills you with hunger because sandwiches are really good~**

 

Sitting next to blake reading a book was quite relaxing. Turns out we both loved books. _ ‘Huh, guess I really did start a beautiful friendship.’  _ the silence was comfortable and welcome around Blake something I would grow to enjoy greatly. Sadly all good things come to an end. In this case in the form of my sisters.

 

“I love books. Yang used to read to us every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!” Ruby said breaking the ice. 

 

“And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?” Blake inquired

 

“Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!” Ruby answered. I smiled, thinking of all the times Ruby had defended me against bullies laughing about my eyes. Blake smiled too.

 

“That's... very ambitious for a child.” her warm smile turned to a slight frown “Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.”

 

“Well, that's why we're here! To make it better”

 

“Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!” Yang cut in, ruffling Ruby’s hair 

 

“Cut it out!”

 

“Make me”

 

“Fine then! I will!”

 

“Oww! Not the hair! Not the hair!”

 

“You attacked my hair!” 

 

“That’s different!”

 

“How?!” 

 

Blake looked at me concerned. “Is this normal?”

 

“Unfortunately” I replied dryly.

 

“What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?”

‘ _ Oh great _ ’ I thought ‘ _ Return of the Ice Queen II: This Time it’s Personal _ ’ 

 

“Ahh! You again!” Yang shouted accusingly.

 

“Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!” Ruby tried to placate

 

“So now you’re on my side!” Weiss said

 

Keyword:  _ tried _

 

“I was always on your side!” Ruby shot back.

 

“You wound me sister, truly”

 

“ _ Not helping, _ Jake!”

 

I smiled innocently. Blake rolled her eyes and blew out the candle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2 everybody! please review!


	3. Soaring

**Chapter 3**

Soaring

 

Flying with the wind in your face was...freeing. It felt like peaceful weightlessness. As the ground approached I drew  _ Kronos  _ and slowed it so I was holding a slowly falling sword. When I was about 10 feet from the ground I let time return to normal and rolled to my feet. I looked around. I saw a red cloth to my left. _ ‘Ruby’ _ . I bolted forward to find her before grimm...or someone like Weiss found her first. As I slid to a stop in a clearing. My mismatched eyes locked onto a pair of startled forest green orbs.

 

“Well, you’re definitely not Ruby” I observed 

 

“Nope”

 

“Damn, I said that out loud didn’t I? Let’s start over. I'm Jake. Jake Rose. You?” I put my hand out for a fist bump. She returned it. 

 

“Pyrrha Nikos” She seemed almost…shocked I didn't already know her name ‘ _ huh weird’  _ she glanced down and smiled “I like your jacket” 

 

“Oh, thanks.” My face felt a little warm  _ ‘Oum, I hope I’m not blushing’.  _ I looked down to the lettering on my favorite sweatshirt  **This is a hoodie** it read as always. I smiled. Yang had gotten it for me the same Christmas she had given Ruby her hood. She had said  _ “Now people will know your deadpan sense of humor with just one look” _ when I had opened it  

 

“Well let's find this relic thingy. Before Grimm find us.” I said

 

“I believe I saw something to our right”

 

“Sounds alright to me. Anyway what's your semblance?” I tilted my head in question as we started walking

 

“Polarity”

 

“That's...magnetics stuff right?”

 

“Right on. Does your semblance have to do with your eyes?”

 

“No.” I said shortly

 

Her eyes widened apologetically “Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. What is your semblance?”

 

“It's alright. I can slow either an area or a specific person/object down that's around me. If I try to slow a lot at once it can tire me out pretty quickly though” I explained

 

“That sounds very useful.” she observed 

 

“It's gotten me out of a few scrapes here and there.” 

 

She chuckled “I'd wager so”

 

We walked up to a cave. “Want to see if anything’s in there?”

 

A clicking noise answered me before Pyrrha could. Both of us drew our weapons to the ready. I looked at Pyrrha

 

“Ready?” I asked quietly

 

She nodded. I walked forward silently and squinted when I noticed a glint  _ ‘Is something shining in there? Wait! A shine and clicking?’ _ I felt my eyes widen.

 

“RUN! It’s a Deathstalker!” I shouted to Pyrrha. As soon as we bolted the Deathstalker charged after us. It was chasing us towards ruins where I saw Yang(holding a golden knight) and Blake standing with their eyes glued to a Nevermore. ‘ _ Wait, is that...no way...Ruby!?’  _

 

Me and Pyrrha reached the clearing just as a ginger girl and a blacked haired boy came riding in on a giant Ursa 

 

“YEEE-HAAAAW!” the ginger rolled off of the creature's back, then got up and groaned 

 

“Awwww... It's broken.” 

 

The boy was panting and leaning on the monster's body

 

“Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again.” he groaned out. he looked up again and looked around frantically for his partner who had rushed to the ruins

 

“Ooooh” Nora observed a golden rook then suddenly grabbed it and balanced it on her head.

 

“I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!” she chanted cheerfully

 

“Nora!” The boy scolded exasperated.

 

“Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?” Blake asked looking at the scene in disbelief.

 

“I…” Was all Yang could say before Ruby decided to drop in. Literally.

 

“Ruby!” 

 

“Jake!”

 

“Yang!” we all went in for a group hug.

 

"Nora!" The ginger came between us and knocked us all off-balance in surprise. The lead we managed to get on the Deathstalker (Which I totally  _ did not  _ forget about thank you very much) Chose then to expire. I ran up to the Relics and grabbed the closest one: a golden rook. 

 

“Pyrrha you cool with a rook?” I asked loudly.

 

“Sure but, I think don't that’s really a priority right now!” She shouted back.

 

Weiss had fallen off the nevermore circling our heads and now was floating a foot off the ground on a white glowing circle.

 

“Hey there Ice Queen, nice of you to  _ drop _ in.” Yang commented. I grabbed the next closest piece: a gold knight and tossed it to Ruby

 

“We don’t need to fight! We have our goal, let’s just get back to the cliffs!” I proposed to the group. Everyone’s silent agreement was sealed as we bolted towards the sheer cliffs in the distance. The Nevermore and Death Stalker hot on our tails. We ran batting off attacks as need until we reached cliffside ruins of a old crumbling bridge we ran across Pyrrha, Blake and the black haired boy who Nora had addressed as Ren were holding up the rear when the Nevermore flew into the bridge. It crumbled to dust leaving Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha stranded with the Death Stalker. 

 

“We need to get over there. Any ideas?” I shouted at  Nora. The other three were dealing with the never more

 

“Let’s do this” She replied before I could ask what she was thinking she transformed her weapon from a grenade launcher to a giant hammer and catapulted me over the gap by slamming her hammer on the end of the broken bridge we were standing on. She then placed one foot on the hammer and fired it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching herself to slam the hammerhead right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull.

 

“Bullseye!” Nora joyfully cheered. she fired another round off and blasted back to avoid the giant stinger coming down to get her and accidentally knocked Blake over the edge. Blake launched the ribbon on the end of her weapon so the gun's blade sunk into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the approaching Nevermore’s back. She dashed all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on a ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then went over to Yang and Weiss.

 

The Death Stalker aimed a claw at Pyrrha. She deflected it near effortlessly with her shield and slashed it with her blade. The Death Stalker recoiled and swiped at her with its other claw, but I blocked it and knocked it back. Pyrrha seamlessly leaped over it and attacked the face. Ren ran up firing his guns and jumped on the stinger when it tried to hit him. He shot at the base between it and the tail while Nora fired more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurled her javelin straight into one of the monster's red beady eyes. The scorpion grimm threw Ren into the side of a stone block hard. He fell limply to the ground, not bouncing back to his feet as he usually did.

 

“Ren!” Nora yelled concerned.

 

Then I made the observation that sealed our victory  _ ‘the stinger it’s limp!’  _

 

"Pyrrha! The stinger!” I shouted batting away the left claw once again.

 

“Done!” Pyrrha answered as she raised her shield and hurled it like a frisbee, slicing the stinger off like butter. Causing said stinger to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieved her rebounding shield.

 

“Nora, nail it!” I instructed pointing  _ Kronos  _ at the innocently gleaming golden stinger.

 

“Pyrrha! Heads up!” Nora responded running from Ren’s side she vaulted onto pyrrha’s shield , Pyrrha pushed up as Nora aimed her blast down to give herself maximum lift. Nora smiled the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it.

 

Pyrrha and I vaulted over the monster landing behind it. Nora fired up and away behind us just as the monster fell to its doom. I hits the ground on my back _ ‘ouch definitely gonna feel that later’ _ . Nora landed on her bottom. Pyrrha somehow managed to land in a crouch. Ren walked over to us, panting and groaning. He stopped by Nora and bent over with his hands on his knees. Nora, Pyrrha, and I got up and watched Ruby with amazement.

 

Ruby pumped Crescent Rose as Weiss and Blake launched Ruby from a makeshift slingshot. She was going at such a speed that the ground behind her cracked. Rose petals billowing out from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the Nevermore until her scythe caught the Nevermore's neck in its blade and caused them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raised her sword and created a series of white circular symbols up the wall, which Ruby dashed through by firing  _ Crescent Rose _ the entire way up.

 

We all watched her steady climb with the bird in her scythe's grasp. Ruby reached the top of the cliff, fired one last shot, and ripped the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of Blood-red rose petals.

 

I grinned. 

 

“That’s my sister” I announced proudly to the other three whose eyes were still wide with awe and wonder.

 

**~This line break has been hijacked by Nora~**

**~Pancakes~**

 

“...Cardin Winchester. Russel Thrush. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!” Ozpin announced. The four boys walked off the stage. Ozpin had done this with like 20 other teams so at this point I was only half listening. So when he said my name I startled a little (a lot).

 

“Jake Rose. Nora Valkyrie. Pyrrha Nikos. Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.” we walked up to the stage. I looked at my teammates  _ ‘I’m lucky I got people I know I can work with’ _

 

“Led by...Jake Rose!” Ozpin read off his scroll.

 

“Huh? L-Led by...? I questioned shocked

 

“Congratulations, young man.” Ozpin answered simply.

 

Pyrrha grinned and gives a friendly shoulder bump to me. I smiled back as we walked off the stage. Yang giving me a bright smile and a thumbs up from her seat  _ ‘I’m so getting a bearhug later’ _ My body protested at just the thought. Ruby was absolutely beaming at me.

 

“And finally: Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Blake Belladonna. Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by...Ruby Rose!”

  
  
  


Weiss looked to her right surprised, where Ruby was staring at Ozpin in shock as Yang went over to give Ruby a hug.

 

“I'm so proud of you!” I heard Yang squeal over the din of the applause. I smiled.


	4. School

**Chapter 4**

 

School

 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _ I groaned and grabbed my scroll turning the alarm off.  _ 6:25  _ the display read. The others were blinking awake as well. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you guys up” I apologized. I smacked my lips trying to get rid of my morning cotton mouth.  

 

“It’s all good. I had an alarm set in five minutes anyway” Pyrrha said.

 

“I did as well” Ren agreed quietly. I glanced to Nora. She was still sleeping like a log.

 

“Okay. Well aside from 6:25 being a clearly superior time to set a alarm compared to 6:30. How are we supposed to wake up Nora?” I asked

 

“I’ll do it” Ren said calmly. He got up and rifled through a nearby suitcase

 

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow “How is 6:25 _‘a_ _clearly superior time’_?”

 

“Simple, if you hit the snooze button you wake up at 6:30. If you don’t, you just wake up five minutes early.” I answered easily shrugging. 

 

She blinked at me blankly then chuckled “That’s a better reason than I thought you woul-”

 

“Dude what the heck!?” I interrupted. Ren, who was done searching through his bag had pulled out a taser.  

 

“Don't worry” 

 

“I feel like we should be mildly to highly concerned about this!” Before Pyrrha or me could do anything more he shocked Nora, who jumped up like he had just dumped water on her.

 

“Thanks Ren!” She said brightly 

 

“Are you...okay?” Pyrrha asked Nora. Confusion laced her words. 

 

“Peachy, you?” Nora answered happily. 

 

“But Ren just... _ tased _ you. How are you _ ‘peachy’ _ !?” I asked incredulously. My voice raised to a pitch slightly higher than would be considered manly. Then again, my voice wasn’t exactly very deep and manly to begin with.

 

Nora laughed cheerfully “My semblance is that electricity makes me stronger”

 

“One, Ren  _ why  _ did you not mention that before giving Pyrrha and I synchronized heart attacks?” I said laughing not mad at all. 

 

“Sorry” Ren shrugged and put up his hands apologetically. 

 

“Two, how did you discover  _ that _ was your semblance? Did you stick a fork into a wall socket as a baby or something?” I asked genuinely curious.

 

“Oh you know, got struck by lightning, didn’t die, craaazy thursday” she said nonchalantly.

 

“Can’t really relate” I deadpanned.

 

“How’d you find yours Jake?” Pyrrha asked.

 

“I was uh...I was like ten or eleven. Some kids were pushing me around and I got _ really _ upset. I just wanted everything to stop, y’know? And, it just kinda  _ did. _ How ‘bout you?” I explained. 

 

Pyrrha laughed “I was reaching for a tin of cookies that I was  _ just  _ too short to reach and accidently pulled it off of the shelf and on my head. There were crumbs everywhere” 

 

I smiled “And you Ren?”

 

The reaction was immediate. Both his and Nora’s smiles faded instantly. Nora grabbed Ren’s hand and squeezed it.

 

“I was stressed and found out I could hide emotions” He answered shortly, quieter than usual. Pyrrha and I shared a concerned glance. I grabbed my scroll and checked the time  _ 7:08  _ AM shone back at me. 

 

“It’s 7:08 our first class is at 9:00. Let’s get ready now so we’re not late one the first day of classes.” I said. 

 

**~This line break likes donuts~**

 

I learned one thing very quickly in Professor Port’s class: He  _ loved _ to go on long winded speeches about his favorite topics: Grimm and...himself. I was currently tuning in and out of his lecture more out than in to be honest. 

 

“...in an otherwise treacherous world! Our planet is absolutely  _ teeming _ with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." He paused to give Yang a wink, which she groaned uncomfortably at, understandably. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what, you ask? Why, the  _ very world _ !"

 

A kid in the back raised his fist "Ayyyy-yep!" 

 

He stood like that for a moment while everyone stared at him strangely before he sat down. He was clearly embarrassed.

 

"That is what you are training to become. But first: A story. A tale of a young, handsome man...Me! When I was a boy..." Professor Port droned.

 

_ 'When does this class end?’ _ I wondered glancing at the clock.  _ ‘Hopefully soon.’  _

 

I looked at a the bench below me and chuckled. Ruby was up to her usual boring class antics. Yang and Blake were stifling giggles. Weiss however seemed to take each one as a personal attack. I rolled my eyes  _ ‘and here we go again _ ’.

 

“I do sir!” Weiss answered angrily to a question Professor Port had asked while I wasn't listening. 

 

“Great go change into battle gear, my dear child!” Port's enthusiastic voice boomed. She stormed out in the direction of the locker rooms.

 

The class chatted while they waited for her to come back. I whispered with Pyrrha.

 

“So! how long do you think I can listen to professor Port before my brain melts out of my head from boredom?” I asked innocently

 

She chuckled and rolled her eyes. “I'd give you about an hour if you actually paid constant attention.”

 

I snickered. “I think you're overestimating me here! it'd be more like 45 minutes.”

 

Weiss came back in calmer than before. At least, calm enough not to slam the door. She was dressed in her usual white combat dress and jacket combo. Her rapier gleamed at her side.

 

"Step forward, and face your opponent!" Professor Port said.

 

Yang raised her fist. "Goooo, Weiss!”

 

"Fight well!" Blake waived a small flag that said RWBY on it. How she got it I will never know. 

  
  


Ruby added on to their cheers "Yeah, represent Team RWBY!"

 

Weiss lowered her sword and looked over at her "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!”

 

"Oh, um... Sorry..." Ruby apologized.

 

"Alright!"Professor Port interrupted. He stood next to the cage and pulled out an axe "Let the match... begin!"

 

The professor swung down and broke the lock. The cage door dropped and revealed a Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charged at Weiss. She used her rapier to deflect the attack and rolled to the side. She readied herself for its next move. The Grimm stood a distance away from Weiss. It seemed to study her.

 

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cheered.

 

Weiss sped toward the Boarbatusk. She stuck her blade straight at its skull until they met and the rapier trapped itself in the Grimm's tusks. Weiss was still hanging on to the hilt. The Boarbatusk bucked it’s head is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

 

"Bold, new approach. I like it!" Port commented.

 

Ruby: "Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!"encouraged

 

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby. The Boarbatusk turned its head and ripped the sword from her grasp. _ Myrtenaster _ landed on the far side of the room. Weiss was knocked back by the creature's tusks.

 

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Port said

 

Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again. She rolled out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and made the Grimm crash into a desk. Weiss rushed at her sword and slid to get it back in her hand. Weiss stood at the ready again

 

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneat-" Ruby tried to help.

 

Weiss turned to Ruby. "Stop telling me what to do!"

 

Ruby put her head down. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaped into the air and rolled into a ball, it spun rapidly in the air and landed on the ground. It gained speed until it launched itself at Weiss. It came closer and closer, but Weiss activated one of her glyphs and blocked the roll. She leaped up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turned it blue again so she could drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed and fell silent while Weiss caught her breath.

 

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port said loudly.

 

_ ‘This class would suck for someone with a headache’  _ I thought.

 

Weiss stood at attention from her exhausted position.

 

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" 

 

Weiss glared and turned away. She walked hurriedly to the exit past her teammates.

 

I watched her leave "Sheesh, what's with her today?"

 

The remaining members of Team RWBY shared a look probably thinking the same question.

 

**~This line break...is a line break~**

 

“I hope team RWBY works out whatever the heck that was” Pyrrha said as we worked on homework.

 

“I hope so too. Ruby is one of the best people to make friends with. Then again, I might be slightly biased.” I replied.

 

“Only  _ slightly _ ?” Pyrrha teased. 

 

“I can’t tell if that’s a jab at me or Ruby.” I laughed.

 

Pyrrha snorted. We worked in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes.

 

“Done!” I sighed in relief. Pyrrha wrote a couple more words and then put her pen down.

 

“Me too.”

 

**~This line break is searching for the answer to life, the universe, and everything~**

**~A few weeks later~**

 

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora began as we sat down for lunch.

 

"It was day." Ren corrected.

 

Blake paid us no attention. She was lost in a book that said  _ Fablehaven By Brandon Mull _ on the cover. Yang was hanging onto every word with mild amusement. Weiss was ignoring Nora and filed her nails. Ruby and Pyrrha were listening politely. I was sitting trying not to laugh at the antics.

 

Nora continued. "We were surrounded by Ursai..."

 

"They were Beowolves."

  
  


"Dozens of them!" Nora screamed as she stood dramatically.

 

"Two of 'em."

 

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

 

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren sighed.

 

We all looked over as a loud malicious laugh echoed around. Cries of pain followed shortly after from a rabbit Faunas when Cardin tugged on one of her ears. Blake’s bow twitched _‘weird’_. My attention turned back to the blatant display of bullying

 

"Ow! That hurts!"  _ ‘Velvet I think her name is’ _ stopped struggling and grimaced "Please, stop..."

 

Cardin continued to laugh as he turned to his cronies. "I told you it was real!"

 

"What a freak!"

 

I stood with my fists clenched. Pyrrha tried to pull me back down. I ignored her. 

 

“Hey birdbrain! leave her alone!” I called. The lunch room silenced.

 

“What did you just call me?” Cardin replied in a low voice. He let go of Velvet she ran away from him towards the tables my friends were still at.

 

“I called you Bird. Brain. B-I-R-D-B-R-A-I-N. Do you need me to repeat that slower? Or could your tiny racist singular brain cell keep up with that?” I said loud enough for everyone to hear. The cafeteria busted into laughter. Cardin growled.

 

“You're dead meat you freak.”

 

My eyes flashed. “Really now? Please do explain to me how that's gonna work considering you and your whole team couldn't kill a half-dead beowolf in a cage.” I mocked.

 

Pyrrha put a hand on my shoulder. “He's not worth it Jake. He let go of Velvet. There’s no need to fight.” 

 

“Yeah you deformed freak listen to your girlfriend” Cardin sneered. I grit my teeth and took a deep breath.

 

“You're right Pyrrha. If the best insult he has is freak then he really needs to keep that last brain cell” I spat. I forced a practiced calmness on my expression. I turned away and went back to the table. 

 

“Thank you Jake” Velvet said when I got back to the table.

 

“Just let your team know what's going on. Okay?” I said gently.

 

“This is the first time he did that. But, I'll make sure to tell Coco” she said. 

 

I smiled. “On days you don’t have lunch with your team your more than welcome to sit here if you’d like.”

 

She smiled. “Thank you”

 

“Sooooo, why you looked.like you were about to break Cardin's legs?” Nora asked bluntly.

 

“What do you think of my eyes Nora?”

 

“They’re awesome!” I smiled slightly.

 

“Not everyone is kind enough to think that. A lot of people discriminate against me because they think I'm either a faunas or a freak of nature...or both.” I explained

 

“Blind jerks. Can't see a good thing right in front of them.” Ruby muttered grumpily. 

 

"That’s atrocious. I can't stand people like that."

 

Yang raised her soda. Cheering up the group “For diversity!”

 

The rest of the table joined in. “For diversity!”

**~This line break makes Doctor Oobleck’s coffee~**

 

In stark contrast to Professor Port’s class it was hard not to pay attention in Dr. Oobleck’s class. Mainly because Oobleck was constantly zooming around the room sipping out of a seemingly never ending thermos of coffee.

 

"Yes! Yes, prior to the Faunas Rights Revolution--more popularly known as the Faunas War--" He zoomed up to the front of the class next to the map covered in note pages behind his desk. 

 

"--humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunas population in Menagerie." He pointed at the map of said-area with his stick, then zoomed off to the side for a sip of his coffee. Before zipping in front of his desk.

 

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" He flew around the classroom more. He sipped his coffee again before continuing to zoom and talk. 

 

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunas heritage?" Some of the students raised their hands. Velvet, after a moment, did the same. Blake’s bow twiched.  _ ‘Hmm…’ _

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" He paused to take another sip of his coffee "I mean, just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" 

 

Weiss raised her hand. "Yes?"

 

"The battle at Fort Castle!" she answered.

 

I felt a sharp sting on the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Cardin smirking.

 

"Hey!" I stood with my fists clenched

 

Dr. Oobleck zoomed over into my face. "Mr. Rose! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

 

I turned back to Oobleck and sat down. “Oh...uh...the general attacked at night, right? So the faunas had an advantage because they had better senses.”

Oobleck zoomed back behind his desk.“Very close, Mr. Rose! Cardin! Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject!"

 

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin answered.  _ ‘Prick’  _ Oobleck shook his head.

 

"You're not the most open-minded of individuals, are you, Cardin?" Pyrrha called out.

 

Cardin turned to her "What? You got a problem?"

 

"No, I have the answer! It's night vision. Many Faunus are known to have nearly-perfect sight in the dark." Pyrrha replied. Cardin growled at the comeback.

 

"General Lagune was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Faunus in their sleep. His massive army was outmatched, and the general was captured." Blake turned to Cardin. "Perhaps if he'd paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

 

Cardin got up from his seat. His fists clenched. "Mr. Winchester! Please take your seat. You can  see me after class for additional readings." Oobleck took yet another sip of his coffee and zoomed back behind his desk.

 

Oobleck zoomed away. "Now! Moving on!"

 

**~This line break’s favorite color is blue~**

 

"You know, I really want to break his legs." Pyrrha said after class. I chuckled.

 

“I’ll help if you do” I promised

 

Pyrrha suddenly looked like she was struck with inspiration. 

 

"I have an idea! Here, come with me!" (she grabbed a me by the arm and dragged me along as she turned down the corridor.

 

“Wait! What are you doing?!” She ignored my confused protest and lead me through the maze of halls to a door. She opened it and lead me onto a rooftop of one of the buildings. The glowing green orbs in the central tower of Beacon gleamed in the distance. I walked up to the edge.

 

"Pyrrha, I know I’ve had a hard time recently , but I'm not that depressed." I joked.

 

Realization hit Pyrrha with horror. "N-no!" 

 

She dashed and pulled me away from the edge "That's not why I brought you up here!" 

 

I laughed “I know. I was joking. But that was a bad joke I’m really sorry.” 

 

She punched my shoulder lightly and laughed. “Jerk!”

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Why did you really bring me up here Pyrrha?” I asked.

 

“To train. We can always get better. I thought it might help our teamwork. And plus, if someone like Cardin is pissing us off we can blow of steam.” She listed off nervously. Like she was afraid I wouldn't agree.

 

“You Pyrrha Nikos are a genius! This is perfect!” I hugged her. She stiffened for a moment then hugged me back.

 

I grabbed her hand and dragged her toward to door. “What are you doing?”

 

I let go of her hand.

 

“Taking you to grab our gear! Unless you don’t want to!” I grew sheepish and rubbed the back of my neck.

 

“I want to” She said smiling.

 

I grinned and grabbed her hand again “Well then let’s go!”

 

**~The next day in the forever fall~**

 

"Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so. Each of you is to gather one year's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Professor Goodwitch instructed.

  
  


Ren, kneeling to collect the sap from a tree, passed a full jar to Nora. 

 

"Mmmm!" Nora hummed as he did so. Ren traded it for the other jar in her care. Ren turned back to his tree. I looked back at my tree where my jar was almost full. I looked back up when I heard several licking sounds. Nora now had an embarrassed smile and was covered in red. She was holding a spotless jar in her hands. Ren turned around. 

 

“Nora!” he scolded her. Pyrrha and I laughed. My jar was full so I handed it to Pyrrha. She passed me an empty jar. Pyrrha, turned to a hill. 

 

“Are you okay? Ruby asked Pyrrha

 

“I’m fine Ruby” She answered with a kind smile. A slurping sound rang out. Pyrrha looked down and discovered that her jar was now empty “Nora!”

 

“Valkyrie!” I yelled.

 

Just then a jar full of sap flew straight at Pyrrha. I tackled her out of the way and looked at the culprit. Cardin. I growled

“What the heck is wrong with you Winchester?” I asked angrily as I stood and helped Pyrrha up. 

Just as I spoke a menacing growl rang out. Team CRDL turned and saw a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from it’s back. It crashed through the trees and  leaped forward. It loomed over the terrified hunters-in-training. It reared back on its hind legs and roared at Cardin while his teammates heroically and graclessly fled.

 

Cardin stood rooted to the spot.  _ ‘Damn it! Move you idiot!’  _ I growled and charged up the hill Pyrrha followed closely behind me. I reached them just in time to block the Ursa’s swing with  _ Kronos _

 

“Get your mace out Cardin” I yelled behind me. The Ursa used it’s other claw to swat me aside. I smacked into a tree and stood. It towered over Cardin.  _ ‘Why is it so fixated on him?’  _ I noted a dark pink splash on his breastplate.  _ ‘The idiot spilled the sap on himself!’  _   Cardin finally started thinking and pulled out his weapon only for the monster to swipe it away. It slide to a stop at my feet. 

 

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" Cardin muttered fearfully.

 

I charged the bear-shaped Grimm and stopped it’s claw once again. I growled and jumped back with a parting slash at its stomach. The Grimm lashed out and tried to crush me. I rolled out of the way and jumped over a swipe at my boots. It launched a claw at me midair. I froze  _ Kronos  _ in the air and vaulted off it out of the way. I let my sword drop before the Ursa could hit it. I landed on the ground with a roll grabbing my sword along the way. I launched out of my roll onto my feet in front of the Grimm and swung my blade  through the Ursa's neck like butter. The head fell to the ground and faded to dust as the body slammed onto the ground. I stood still for a moment and caught my breath. 

 

"Holy crap, Jake!” Cardin said with wide eyes, clearly shocked.

 

I sheathed my blade and walked over to Cardin. Against my better judgement I offered a hand. Cardin smiled as he took it. I lifted him back up on his feet.

  
  


"Don't  _ ever _ , mess with my team or my friends. Ever. Again." I threatened as I looked him dead in the eye. "Got it?"

 

Cardin looked as intimidated by me as he was the Ursa. He nodded quickly. Satisfied, I turned and walked away with Pyrrha from Cardin who was now frozen.


End file.
